


Roblivon - A trip to Wales

by FigmentsOfTheFinestImagination



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigmentsOfTheFinestImagination/pseuds/FigmentsOfTheFinestImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did lots of research on Wales for this and even Kayaking. I hope you enjoy. There is a small mention of self-harm but it isn't major.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Roblivon - A trip to Wales

**Author's Note:**

> I did lots of research on Wales for this and even Kayaking. I hope you enjoy. There is a small mention of self-harm but it isn't major.

The car horn sounded round the front of the Woolpack. “That’ll be Robert and Liv” Aaron told his Mum sheepishly, feeling bad then for making the decision to go on a short holiday without her.  
“Right, go on, have a nice time.” Chas fixed a smile on her face just for her son, he deserved a break away from the village. She didn’t want him to go at all but if she stopped him she’d still be the selfish Mum she’d always been.  
“I can’t leave you like this.” Aaron had been excited to go to Wales, but the way his Mum had reacted when he’d picked the photographs out of the bin earlier had made him concerned. Meanwhile, Chas’ heart swelled with pride, even if she had been the worst mother in the world, her son had still grown to be the most caring young man and she could not have been prouder sitting next to him.  
“You can, I’m just feeling sorry for myself, that’s all.” She looked down, swallowing whilst holding back tears. Aaron shook his head slowly, her current actions weren’t selfish at all. “Give me a hug.” Her voice wavered as she pulled Aaron in to a tight hug, she closed her eyes as she rested her chin upon his shoulder. She clung on for what she realised was far too long and quickly leaned back, she couldn’t let Aaron realise that she wasn’t alright. “Right go, go on, don’t take any notice of your daft old Mum.” She smiled weakly.  
“I do love you, you know.” Aaron looked in to his Mum’s eyes to let her know he was telling the truth. There were no bitter feelings towards her in his heart. She’d been a rock to him, she’d proven herself to be the best Mum anyone could ask for, he absolutely hated that she was upsetting herself over the evil man who didn’t deserve to be in anyone’s thoughts. Chas’ lips quivered as she tried her hardest to smile at her boy, her eyes shone with pride and fond. Aaron hoisted himself up from the bench, pulling his bag with him by the handle. He started to wander away, approaching the corner of the building. With every step he took, his heels seemed to dig deeper into the gravel, trying to stop him. But his Mum had told him to go and he needed to get out of Emmerdale, just for a couple of days. He looked back to his Mum who remained seated, watching him go on his way. He tried to tell her with his eyes, I’ll be back for you soon, I promise. Then he carried on out of Chas’ view. Leaving Chas’ smile to fade away and with no distractions left to stop her mind wandering, she looked up at the sky, then her head dropped once more as her guilt consumed her. 

 

As Aaron walked out from the back of the building, it didn’t take him long to spot Robert and Liv waiting for him in the car. Both Robert’s and Liv’s windows were wound down as far as they could go. Both of them were leant out of the side of the car wearing matching aviator shades. “Come on Aaron!” Robert grinned. Aaron stopped.  
“We’re hardly going to Las Vegas.” He commented, amused by the two of them and how they’d gone from practically despising each others existence, to sitting in a tightly sealed vehicle together, wearing the same accessories. He was more than proud of Robert for the effort he had made with Liv. He was really trying with his sister and by the looks of it, succeeding at it too.  
“Nope, but we might get there one day though.” Robert brought a hand up to the right temple of the shades and slid them down his nose, passing Aaron a smirk and a wink to go with it. Aaron’s face broke out into a smile and his previous excitement to go to Wales returned.  
“Let’s go.” He wandered the rest of the way to the car. As he reached it, he tapped on the window above the boot.  
“Already open.” Robert called. Aaron nodded, of course it was. Opening it up, he smirked at the distance between his boyfriend and his sisters bags. They lay at opposite ends of the boot; Robert’s on the far left, Liv’s on the right. So they weren’t that close yet then. He dumped his bag effortlessly in-between theirs and brought the boot to a close. 

Clambering in to the front passenger seat beside Robert, he received loud cheers from the two, Robert reaching over and shaking his shoulder heartily. “Ready?” He asked, far too enthusiastically. Aaron snorted, eyeing him up judgingly, or so he thought, but anyone could see the gleam of humour in his eyes. “Oh yeah, Liv, have you got Aarons’?” Robert turned in his seat and craned his neck to look at Liv in the back, who was seated directly behind him. (That also surprised Aaron)  
“My what?”  
“Sure, here.” She grinned as she reached beside her and passed Aaron some shades, surprisingly, they were identical to the chuckle brothers ones who were sitting in the car with him. Aaron shook his head, beaming.  
“Hey, give ‘em ‘ere.” He took them from Liv, of course, far too gently. When it came to Liv he became a softie almost straight away. “Thanks.”  
“Thank him.” Liv kicked the seat in front of her.  
“Oi, what did I say about that?” Robert, who had been gazing at Aaron, admiring the smile that spread across his adorable cheeks, turned to Liv, pointing a finger at her. She rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time.  
“Come on, let’s go or we’ll never get there.” Aaron suggested wisely, the shades now on, balancing on the end of his nose.  
“Good point.” Robert shifted in the seat, altering his torso so he could face the front.  
“Why how long will it take to get there?” Liv asked, edginess in her tone. Both looked at Aaron for the answer, Aaron had been the one to organise it after all. He would have driven too if it hadn’t been for Robert’s pleading with him that he deserved to relax during the entire trip. Of course at first Aaron had felt offended, did Robert think he was incapable of driving to North Wales? But he’d come round to the idea the night before, realising Robert was only being caring and it would be nice to get some shut-eye on the way there. Or so that’s what he thought he’d be doing…  
“Uh, just over two hours.” He informed the party. Liv slammed the back of her head against the head-rest.  
“Are you actually joking? Two hours with him.” Both men knew she meant Robert, at least Robert hoped she meant him, he didn’t ever want to come between Aaron and his sister. She was an important factor in Aaron’s life. Liv had come along and been a perfectly fitting piece for his jigsaw puzzle, which still had many gaps left open for heartache, and since she’d arrived it had made it even more promising that Aaron would be able to be happier in life.  
“Well, if you’re that bothered why did you sit right behind him?” Aaron teased.  
“Uh, because if I sat in the other seat, I’d be able to see his ugly mug for the entire journey.” Liv smiled slyly, she was only larking about, it was in her voice. There was no sharp intonation at the end of her sentence like there had been previously when she’d spoken of her brother’s lover.  
“Be’ave yourself.” Aaron was warning her now, smiling but being serious. Robert deserved more respect from her sometimes.  
“Sure.”

 

As they left the village behind and travelled along the road, countryside whipping past them in a blur, Liv had already started to bring up the length of the trip again.  
“Is it literally two hours?” Aaron didn’t turn around but replied with a yes. “And this is why I didn’t come with you to the theme park.” She grimaced.  
“Oi, chin up, you’re going to have a great time, I promise.” Aaron looked back and passed her a reassuring smile, Robert took the opportunity where Aaron wouldn’t see, to roll his eyes. Could she be grateful for anything? Aaron was far too gentle with her,  
but he knew he could never persuade him to be any different towards her.  
“Yeah, I know.” Ok, maybe she’d read his mind, or maybe she’d finally realised Aaron was just trying to connect with her by all of them spending time together outside the village. “Thanks…for doing this I mean.”  
“It’s no problem.” Aaron finally turned back to the front, he passed Robert, who had taken his shades off to drive, to secure the safety of the passengers in the moving vehicle, a bright smile. He had felt slightly insecure when organising the trip. He wanted them to all get along and he didn’t want to test how far Robert could be pushed by Liv until his patience ran out. He couldn’t afford to lose either of them, he loved them both too much. Love was a hard thing to admit for Aaron when he felt it, he’d fallen in and been dragged harshly out of love and left to waste, too many times, but he couldn’t let his past ruin what he had now. He had a small family of his own to cherish and for that, he couldn’t be more thankful. Robert, being careful not to take his eyes off the road for too long, smiled right back at Aaron, the fond hugging Aaron’s soul.

Around fourty-five minutes in, they stopped off at a petrol station. “Be right back.” Robert informed them through the window next to the drivers seat, before stalking off towards the building to pay for their petrol. As soon as Robert was away and out of ear-shot, Aaron shuffled in his seat to view Liv.  
“Look, if you wanna go home, you just have to say.” He told her honestly. Liv looked a little taken aback.  
“When did I say I wanted to do that?” She asked, eyebrows creased in the shape of a frown.  
“You haven’t, I just thought maybe you wouldn’t wanna spend three whole days with Robert. You two have only just started getting on…”  
“No he’s alright.” Liv shrugged. “Yeah, he’s annoying, weird and…he gets in the way. But he’s alright. I think I can last three days.” Aaron smiled as Liv did.  
“Ok, well, don’t tell me I didn’t give you a choice.” He shrugged, pouting.  
“Saying anything about me?” Robert had returned, he opened his door and got back in, closing it after, once he was comfortable.  
“Nope.” Aaron shook his head. Robert eyed Aaron, he had been joking but now he wasn’t sure.  
“Good, because otherwise we’re not going anywhere and I will be driving you straight back home.” The embarrassing irony of Robert’s word hovered in both sibling’s mind’s as Robert passed them both a look of feigned seriousness, before smirking and starting the engine. They were off on their way to Wales once more. 

 

“Now I think it’s time to put some music on.” Robert suggested as they sped along the motorway.  
“Uh, well has anyone got any on ‘em?” Aaron asked around, not really fussed whether they had music on or not. He wasn’t really a massive music fan. He could enjoy it but it never made him ‘leap for joy’. Unless he was drunk…  
“Yeah, I’ve got my ipod.” Liv leaned forwards, holding the device out. Any more compliments to Aaron, from Robert, about how the shades suited him and she might jump out of the car in to the oncoming path of a truck. He was a dreadful flirt. It wasn’t as though she had experience in doing it herself but what he was coming out with was all too cheesy. If she could at least have her style of music played, then she’d settle for the rest of the bull. Aaron took the ipod from Liv and began scrolling through the tracks. “Uh, what are you doing?”  
“Lookin’ at what you have.” Aaron replied, brows seemingly lowering with every ‘song’ he passed. They were either awful or he’d never heard of them. It made him feel slightly old. Robert glanced across at Aaron’s confused face, his shades placed on the top of his head. He couldn’t help it when reaching a hand out to gently squeeze his knee. Aaron’s thighs jolted at the touch as his eyes snapped up to meet Robert’s. His stare told Robert, no. He cocked his head signalling towards Liv in the back, reminding him, in case he’d forgotten that they had a fourteen year old in the car. And she was not only a fourteen year old but Aaron’s sister too. It was not an appropriate timing. Robert shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed. As a silent apology as he felt bad, Aaron leant a hand to Robert’s shoulder and squeezed him back. Robert lifted the shoulder so he could playfully brush his cheek against Aaron’s hand. Aaron glowed red, he was being so affectionate and all he wanted to do was kiss him but he’d have to wait until later he guessed.  
“So are you putting it on or what? ‘cause if not I’ll have my ipod back thanks.” Liv spoke up from the back, she seemed to have missed what had just taken place between the two.  
“I don’t think Aaron likes your music taste Liv.” Robert called back over the loud roaring of a Warburton’s lorry as it loomed over them for a couple of seconds, casting a shadow upon them and then it passed them by.  
“Your loss.”  
“It’s not rubbish…” Aaron looked apologetically at his sister as he passed her, her device back. “I just don’t know half of the songs.”  
“Because you’re too old.” Liv smirked proudly at her wit.  
“Er, I’m hardly old.” Aaron raised an eyebrow.  
“And if you’re old Aaron, Robert, you must be a pensioner.”  
“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Was his response. “Instead I think I’d like to hear this.” He reached down beside him, delving his hand into the pocket on the car door. Aaron almost grabbed the wheel, cringing as his view rapidly changed from road ahead to Robert’s fumbling. Road ahead, Robert…Robert appeared, his head popping back up, as he waved a cd in his free hand. Aaron couldn’t see what it was due to the glaring sunlight streaming in behind Robert.  
“Look at the road will ya?” Aaron told him, beginning to feel stressed out from his lack of concentration.  
“Look at the cd.” Robert urged, doing as he was told. Aaron looked down at the cd in his lap. There was a blonde woman, well he guessed it was a woman, a shadow was cast upon their face and the brightest thing were their lips which were painted red. “Taylor Swift!” Robert exclaimed, just as Aaron read her name on the cd cover. Aaron immediately knew why he’d brought this, his mind casting back to the other night: ‘I can lend you a Little Mix cd if you want?’ ‘Nah I’m alright…have you got any Taylor Swift?’ He smiled at the memory. Robert could always find new ways to surprise him or make his days that little bit brighter.  
“Now, Liv, I don’t know about you, but…I’m feeling 22.” Robert chuckled, as he caught the end of Liv’s eyeroll in the rear-view mirror. He’d got her back for her calling him a pensioner now. Yes he was smart.  
“I swear you’re so embarrassing.” She complained.  
“Yeah you actually are.” Aaron chorused, still shaking his head from the bad joke. He knew the song from hearing it being played over many times in the pub.  
“It’s my favourite Taylor Swift song.” Robert winked, leaving Aaron and Liv questioning whether he was being serious or not. “Come on, put it in.” As Aaron slipped the cd in to the gap of the stereo, Robert leaned closer to his ear. “Now we’ve both said that before haven’t we?” Aaron had to think for a second and it took until Robert had moved back to sitting in his normal position, for him to realise what he’d meant. His neck reddened as he thought of the times they’d definitely said similar words to that. Robert stole a moment to glace at him, laughing as he saw his face. He was about to lean back in to kiss his cheek, just to embarrass him more, and simply because he missed his cheeks, when the speakers began to play track one: State of Grace. “Oops, we’ll come back to that one.” Robert raised his voice to make sure Liv heard, then he changed the track to the second one. There was an anticipating Aaron and an almost crying Liv, from the pain of how Dad like he was being, as the intro to ‘22’ began to play. Robert bobbed his head up and down, making sure to do it hard. The beat dropped and as Taylor began to sing, Robert began to sing. “It feels like a perfect night…”  
“Nooo!!” Liv yelled, not believing it was actually happening.  
“Oh yes!” Robert sang and laughed as the chorus came in. “22 oooooo!!” He belted out. Aaron had lost it, his eyes a mess as they’d created tears from laughing.  
“I had no idea you were actually serious when you asked for ‘er.” Aaron called out to his jiving boyfriend.  
“What?” Robert gasped. “Um, I love her Aaron! Wow.” He waved a hand his way to dismiss him. Aaron’s mouth fell open, this was the campest he’d ever been.  
“Remind me to buy you tickets to her next tour.”  
“Yes!” Robert chanted. “Hey Liv, fancy coming along? My moves are much better when I can use my feet.” Liv just face palmed. “Ooo, ooo big note!” He waited as the instrumental built up. “If we just keep dancing like we’reeeee”  
“Should I be calling you Taylor now?” Aaron asked, wiping his eyes as the song ended.  
“Mmm not sure if it would catch on to be honest, the name or my singing.”  
“Mmm.” Aaron considered. “You’re not the worst singer. Better than me Mum.” That earned a laugh from Robert.  
“Better not tell her you said that.” Mentioning his Mum took him back to how he’d left her just over an hour ago. Something kept telling him that he should not have gone.  
“Hey, you alright? I won’t tell her if you think she’ll actually get upset over it. Although everything I do seems to annoy her.” He shook his head.  
“Yeah, no, I’m good.” Aaron’s thoughts came back to the car.  
“Good, now I think it’s time to play ‘We are never ever getting back together’ eh?” Aaron let him anyway, he was having fun with it and he wasn’t about to dampen his spirits. 

 

“And this, is where we will be staying for the next couple of days.” Robert announced as they rolled to a stop outside a cottage.  
“Thanks. Although, I booked the place.” Aaron reminded him.  
“I’m guessing this isn’t Cardiff…” Liv’s face screwed up as she took in the landscape. Grassy fields and small hills went on behind the cottage for what looked like miles.  
“Nope, good geography usage there, but I’m afraid there is more to Wales than Cardiff.”  
“Yeah, I’m not stupid thanks.”  
“No one said you were.” That earned Robert an approving nod from Aaron. Compliments were a good thing to use on teenagers with low self esteem, which Aaron was beginning to guess Liv had. He needed her to know she was loved, no matter if her Dad had let her down and she’d never stuck around in one place long enough to keep lifelong friends. Having people around you, that you were sure loved you, was an important thing, Aaron had learnt that before and become even wiser to it after recent events…  
As the three of them clambered out of the car, a middle-aged lady was waiting for them by a small gate, that guarded the short path to the cottage. She was there to greet them and as the owner, she was responsible for handing them the keys to the place.  
“Hiya.” Aaron took her hand and shook it, Robert did also.  
“Here are the keys and I hope you will enjoy yourselves during your stay.” She smiled round at them all.  
“Thank you.” Robert put on his charming business smile that he was so used to pulling as Aaron took the keys from her. 

The owner left them and the three went inside.  
“Are you sure we even left Emmerdale?” Liv commented as she inspected, what she saw as, the old fashioned set out of the place.  
“You must have enjoyed the trip here then, if you don’t even remember the journey.” Robert nudged her with his elbow, ignoring her irritableness. She went to nudge back harder, but knowing full well of her strength, Robert stepped away just in time. Liv grunted.  
“Come on you two, let’s get along for three days yeah?” Aaron urged. Robert whipped around Aaron to stand behind him and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist.  
“We will.” He reassured him, feeling Aaron tense up, since Liv was in the room. Robert however, still went ahead and did what he’d wanted to do for the past two hours. He pressed a kiss to Aaron’s cheek, holding his lips against the stubble for a second after his mouth muscles relaxed as he let the kiss dance across Aaron’s skin. Aaron’s heart fluttered at the softness of the kiss and the gentleness of the way Robert was holding him.  
“Can you save that for later or something?” Liv half pleaded with them. Aaron snapped out of it and removed Robert’s hands from where they rested on his waist. Robert sighed against Aaron’s ear before letting him walk out of his embrace. 

“Let’s go up and put our bags in our rooms.” Aaron suggested, looking at his sister as he said it to make sure he was sharing his attention equally. He wouldn’t have her feeling left out.  
“Sure.” She ran up the stairs ahead of them, leaving her bag in a pile on the floor. Aaron stepped over and leant down to pick it up, along with carrying his own bag and he and Robert followed in Liv’s footsteps, going up the stairs. Aaron was the only one who had seen the rooms, when he was organising it all and he’d already decided which room he and Robert would share. There were only two rooms to choose from anyway and one had a double bed so it hadn’t been a hard decision to make. “This is mine.” Liv had taken over the room with the bigger bed, she lay upon it on her front, already trying to get a signal on her phone, Aaron guessed, as she was holding it up high. “Are you serious? No signal?!” Aaron almost laughed at how tragic her face was and at the fact it was such a big deal for her, such a small matter.  
“There is wifi Liv, we’ll sort it in a bit alright?”  
“This is mine and Aaron’s room so you can take your stuff and go and unpack in there.” Robert picked up her bag from where Aaron had propped it on the bed and held it out for her. Liv stared at him, almost giving him daggers. “Hey, you never know there might be a better signal in there.” She mumbled something about him always trying to be smart and having an ego, before leaving going out in to the corridor and travelling the short distance down to ‘her room’. “It’s nice in here.” Robert scanned the room, hands on his hips.  
“Is it?” Robert’s eyes left the wallpaper and focused on his boyfriend instead.  
“Yeah, of course. Don’t you like it? I mean…you booked it?” Robert grinned but was slightly confused. He sank down on to the bed, beside Aaron. “Are you sure you’re alright? You were happy and then…”  
“I’m fine.” Aaron stood, opening up his bag and starting to unpack a couple of items.  
Robert gazed up at Aaron, worry etched on his face.  
“You looked similar to when you said goodbye to Chas earlier. Are you missing her or?...”  
“Robert just…” Aaron took a breath, closing his eyes and running a hand through his facial hair. “Not now alright, maybe later.”  
“Ok, just…don’t keep stuff from me yeah? We’re being honest with each other now, one-hundred percent.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I know. I’ll tell you in a bit, I promise.” Robert nodded, accepting that. He stood up, the mattress springs creaking as he did, and gingerly stepped towards Aaron, stopping in front of him. Aaron paused, his toothbrush in his right hand. He glanced up at Robert.  
“Forget about unpacking for a second.” He murmered, lowering Aaron’s hand which held the toothbrush. Aaron let go of the toothbrush, letting it flop on top of his bag. “And c’mere.” Aaron found Robert’s arms around him again as he pulled their bodies closer together. “Remember what this trip is all about?”  
“Forgetting about what’s happened in the last few mon…well years for me actually.” Aaron stated, making it bitterly clear to Rob that no matter where they went he would never be able to just forget about it. Robert knew that of course, but where was the harm in trying?  
“I know, I know.” Robert gazed down in to Aaron’s eyes, the eyes that could have been clouded with sorrow after all he’d been through. But looking deep in to the blue pools that told more stories than the oldest trees could tell, he could see a fire in those eyes, a clear sign that he was still alive. Proof of his strength and that nobody could destroy him. Not completely or forever. There was hope for Aaron to be happy and Robert was not about to give up on hope. Just as he’d hoped for Aaron to give him another chance to work at what they had, he hoped upon hope that he could help mend the broken beauty in his arms. Aaron hoisted himself up on his tiptoes so he would be able to join his hands together as he placed his arms on Robert’s shoulders and around the back of his neck.  
“I’ll be ok, let’s just have a good time yeah?” He smiled, his eyes shifting between Robert’s eyes and his lips. Robert caught his drift, nodding slowly and leaning in towards Aaron, covering the rest of the short distance between them and connecting their lips. Aaron’s rough stubble scratched Robert’s clean shaven face as their mouths battled to consume each others warmth, it made Robert growl and only pull him in tighter.  
“Yes, course.” Robert breathed, resting his forehead against Aaron’s, closing his eyes, just enjoying the moment. Aaron hesitated but closed his eyes too, he couldn’t help it, he felt like Liv might walk in any second. Evaporating those thoughts, he focused on the man his skin screamed to be caressed by and using his thumbs he pushed the base of Robert’s neck forward’s slightly to silently tell him he wanted easier access so he could enter in to the kiss first that time. Robert hummed, smiling, his eyes remaining closed. Aaron opened his for a second to make sure their noses didn’t collide. They wouldn’t have done, they were used to each others actions and the way each other went in for it, but Aaron became anxious at the last second. He pressed his lips slowly against Robert’s awaiting ones. He wanted to feel every move Robert’s lips made as he would start to slowly kiss back. Feel the hum of pleasure, which passed between Robert’s lips, vibrate against his own mouth, making butterflies flutter to life. Kissing him, Aaron felt Robert’s bottom lip was wet from where his own tongue had swiftly swiped upon it seconds before. Robert had a cute habit of sticking the tip of his tongue out from time to time. Aaron wanted to wet it himself. Daring to push the intensity of the session to another level, he swiped his tongue across Robert’s bottom lip, getting a sweet, but slightly faded taste, of melted butter, it reminded him of how excited they’d both been earlier that day, discussing plans for their trip as Robert munched on toast. Robert reacted with his top lip, making friction against his bottom one, pulling it back as if to pull Aaron’s dna in to his mouth. He wanted to taste Aaron, wanted what he could have of him, inside his body. 

“Hey, the connections better in my room.” Liv came down the corridor, just missing Aaron and Robert pull apart, arms dropping to their sides as she entered the room. They were standing side by side almost as if they were waiting for orders from the sergeant. “Uh, what are you doing?” There was silence. “I’m starving.” So that’s why she’d come in. Aaron cleared his throat, Robert looking anywhere but Liv.  
“Yeah, right we should er get something to eat.”  
“Right, well we can either go out and…what was it? There’s a town a little more than half an hour away.  
“Yeah.” Aaron nodded.  
“So we’re not just going to be walking on fields then?”  
“Huh?”  
“There’s nothing here so I figured that’s all we’d be doing.”  
“No,no. There’s loads to do Liv.”  
“Ok. Couldn’t we just order a takeaway? There’s a leaflet on the table downstairs. Dunno why it’s there.”  
“It’s not very cultural…” Robert commented, stroking his chin with a finger and thumb.  
“Yeahh, but, it’s late init.” Aaron sided with Liv on the idea of a takeaway. “We can start being ‘tourists’ tomorrow ey.” Robert caught the mocking tone that rose from Aaron’s throat when he said tourists. He smiled weakly at Aaron.  
“I’m just saying.” Robert put his hands up.  
“Yeah, we know.” He looked at Robert with soft eyes. “And it’s a good idea.” The smile widened a little on Robert’s face. “Let’s have a look at this menu.” Aaron led the way out of his and Robert’s bedroom and down the stairs. 

It had been a Domino’s leaflet, so they’d ordered pizza and it had arrived just within an hour of ordering. They’d sat round the table, Liv complaining that there was no tv and Robert telling her to A) Eat over the table, they didn’t want to leave too much mess for the owner to find, and B) They weren’t going to be staying in here, most of the time they’d be out so it’s was pointless renting out somewhere with a television. At one point Robert had held out a slice to Aaron to eat from his hand. Aaron had gone a shade of crimson and Liv had faked choking, saying she didn’t know who was more cheesy, the pizza or him. He’d just shrugged, but Aaron had waved off the idea, only because Liv was there, but he didn’t reveal that, it left Robert to feed it to himself. 

 

It was in the middle of the night, the three of them had ventured to bed and everything was silent. That was until Aaron accidently breathed too loud and alerted Robert, who also happened to be awake, that he was awake. Turning over where he was on the right side of the bed, Robert shuffled carefully along the mattress to entangle his feet in between Aaron’s and press his naked torso against Aaron’s back. “You ok?” He murmured, his sleepy voice low and scratchy. Aaron was reminded of how safe he made him feel. Safe enough to admit to him what was keeping him up.  
“It’s always weird when you try and sleep somewhere you haven’t been before init.” He shrugged his left shoulder as it wasn’t trapped between his body weight and the pillow like the right one was.  
“Yeah but that doesn’t mean you’re alright.” Aaron could hear the tension growing as Robert was clearly fixed on their promise about being honest. He knew that it was only right that they should share things, especially if they wanted them to last. He shivered thinking about if they were to split up. Or if Robert were to go to prison… It wouldn’t happen though, they had no evidence. “Hey, you’re shaking, are you cold?” Robert pressed up faster against Aaron’s back, bringing an arm over Aaron’s side and laying a hand over Aaron’s arms that were pressed against his chest. Robert leant his head and buried his nose in to the fold of Aaron’s neck pressing a short kiss to it.  
“No, I just…” Aaron sighed, feeling his breath tickle the part of him where his neck ended and his shoulder began. He could open up to Rob, he knew he could. “I’m worried about my Mum.” He cringed knowing how childish he probably sounded. Robert didn’t seem to judge, he wasn’t tensing up. “I left her and I don’t think I should have. She wasn’t alright, I don’t think anyway.”  
“What makes you think that?” He sounded genuinely interested, Aaron was grateful for that otherwise he might not have been able to go on.  
“Yesterday morning I found photos in the bin. They were of me and Liv when we were younger and there were a few where she was in ‘em too. Those photos are what inspired me to bring us to Wales.” He added in. “I picked ‘em out of the bin and my Mum…she just, she got proper riled up about it…” Aaron closed his eyes at the memory of her face. He sighed, turning over in to Robert, nuzzling his face on to Robert’s chest. Robert took the opportunity to wrap both arms around him, tangling their legs again after Aaron had finished moving. “She wasn’t herself Robert and Gordon’s got to her head, even though he’s gone, he’s underground and he still gets in there.” Robert glanced down at the teddy bear in his arms, he was clenching his teeth and his hands were squeezing invisible stress balls.  
“Hey.” Robert kept an arm under Aaron, but moved his one draped over him, so he could take Aaron’s right hand and unfurl it. “Now he’s getting to you too.”  
“She blames herself for all of it. She was blaming herself and I just upped and left her. She just…she told me to go and she was smiling but now I think about it...I don’t know.”  
“She told you to go? Well then you shouldn’t feel bad about it.” Aaron glanced up at Robert with an eyebrow raised as though to say, seriously? “If that’s what she told you to do, then it means she would have made you go either way.” Aaron’s teeth were no longer clenched but he still looked stressed. “If you want to go home, you just have to say.” That surprised Aaron. “Honestly, if you think that she’s not alright, if you really feel that she isn’t, we should go. It will be bothering you for the next few days won’t it?” Aaron thought about it.  
“I don’t wanna ruin this for Liv, or for you.”  
“I promise, I don’t mind. There are always other times.”  
“How many times have I shrugged you off when you’ve offered to take me places? It’s not fair on ya.”  
“You’ve been taking care of Liv, you’ve been a much better brother than I am. But then who can control Vic? She’s her own woman her.” Aaron chuckled against Robert’s heaving chest as he laughed too. “No, seriously, we can pack up and go right now if you like? There’ll be more Taylor on the way home though, I should warn you now.” Aaron smiled, how did he do it? Make him smile and relax so easily.  
“We can’t really go now, it’s the middle of the night.”  
“Ok, in the morning. Let’s go to sleep and in the morning, you can decide what we’re doing alright? It’s completely up to you.”  
“Yeah, alright.” Robert squeezed Aaron hand.  
“Good, now let’s sleep.”  
…

 

Day 2

Aaron was up first, he’d made sure not to wake Robert as he’d slid out, shrugged on black jeans, a grey shirt and black hoodie and crept downstairs. Robert could sense Aaron had gone even in his sleeping state and woke up after a few twists and turns. 

“Morning.” He came downstairs, fully dressed, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, and squeezed Aaron’s shoulders. Aaron looked up from his phone, liking his choice of top, it wasn’t often he dressed down, but when he did, he got to see the extent of the muscle straining on his biceps.  
“Alright?” He replied, giving him a smile. “I got some sleep in the end.”  
“I know you did.” Robert smirked, watching Aaron’s face crease. He’d believed he’d fallen asleep first then. “I wasn’t going to sleep until I knew you were.”  
“Becoming a bit soft aren’t ya?” Aaron challenged, standing up and walking over to Robert who leant against the kitchen tops.  
“Am I?”  
“Please don’t.” Liv had appeared from the stairs and seen the sight she didn’t want to see on a morning.  
“Heya, how did you sleep?” Aaron turned his back to Robert, smiling at his sister.  
“Yeah, alright. Took me a while but that’s what happens when you sleep somewhere you haven’t been before.” Robert smiled fondly at how alike they were. “I’m used to that though. Going to new places.”  
“Yeah, but that won’t be happening anymore, you know that don’t you?” Aaron told her.  
“Yeah, I know.” She smiled at her brother.  
“You’re staying with us.” Her smile faltered a little at that. But yes alright, she’d have to put up with Robert.  
“Right, get dressed and then we’re going out. Stuff to do.” Aaron looked round at the two, smiling mysteriously. Liv didn’t need another warning and sprinted back upstairs.  
“Not going home then?” Robert asked.  
“No, not today.”  
“Alright, but if at any point…”  
“I know, thanks.” They left it at that.

 

Once again they were back on the road. “Where are we going then?” Liv asked impatiently.  
“Wait and see.” Aaron had chosen to drive as he was the only one who knew where they were supposed to be going. Supposed to be, because he was reading from a map of directions and wasn’t sure whether he’d actually get them there. As they drove along leaving the rural parts behind, they began to see more buildings and people.  
They drove along, until they could see the sea at a distance. Robert spotted it, but didn’t say anything, so as not to spoil Liv’s surprise. But his lips curled up in to a smile as he looked out of his window.  
“We’re going to the seaside then.” Liv stated as they drove along the short road to the area signed off as the place to park.  
“Yep.” Aaron finally revealed.  
“Cool.”  
“That alright?” Aaron asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.  
“Yeah.”  
“You know you could sound more enthusiastic.” Robert butted in.  
“No, I’m happy with it.”  
“There was a store selling bucket’s and spades a while back if you want to get some?” Robert pointed out.  
“Yeah, good one.” Aaron grinned, Robert gazing at him. How had it been for Chas when she’d taken him to the seaside only recently? He seemed to become young again when coming to the seaside, so innocent and free. He should always have felt that way when he was younger and maybe he did, before…he happened.  
“Right, that’s settled then. We’re building sandcastles.”  
Aaron got parked, then they all headed back up the short road, to the small town.  
“Nice touch.” Robert said, commeting on the fact that Aaron had bought a bag full of essentials such as sun-cream and towels. Aaron nodded.  
“Quiet here init?” Aaron searched around them. A couple of families passed them with small children. Couples walked hand in hand, laughing and licking Flake 99’s. Robert focused on the fact that every couple, apart from a rare few, seemed to be holding hands. He wondered how Aaron felt about doing it. Maybe he should test the waters, no pun intended, being near the sea and all. 

The three of them entered the shop Robert had seen on the way, it wasn’t a massive place, children screamed excitedly, begging their parents for more spending money. Aaron wandered down the first isle, hands in his pockets, taking in the products on the shelves. It wasn’t the most well run place, with products stocked in messy piles from where people had picked items up and put it back effortlessly. Or children had changed their minds and ran away, leaving what they had previously wanted, mixed in with a product that was entirely different.  
“You ok?” Robert came up behind him, his chin almost touching his shoulder.  
“Yeah, you?” He stopped walking, Robert almost crashing in to him.  
“Yeah, bit shabby isn’t it?”  
“Snobby.” Aaron poked at his ego. Robert didn’t say anything.  
“Where’s Liv?” Aaron scanned the room. There were only two isles, there wasn’t far to look.  
“I left her to look on her own, she said it unnerves her when I stand too close.” Aaron smirked.  
“She’s right.” Aaron turned around, winking at Robert to make sure he knew he was only messing with him. Robert raised an eyebrow, a short smile reaching his face in small amusement.  
“Come on, let’s hurry her up before it gets any later.” Aaron led the way round the shelf at the end of the first isle, round to the second. He saw her by the spades and stalked over to her. “You got what you want?”  
“Are we not all getting some?” Aaron looked towards Robert in question.  
“Sure, why not? Here, give ‘em here Liv, I’ll get them.”  
“You sure? I don’t mind…”  
“Nope, it’s cool.” Robert told Aaron, flashing him a smile before taking Liv’s chosen blue bucket and spade from her. “Here pass me the yellow bucket and spade.” He gestured towards them on the shelf. Aaron grabbed them, passing them.  
“Guess that means I’m stuck with the red.”  
“You could always get the same as me? We would be matching then.” Robert joked.  
“Mmm I’m alright ta.” He smiled at Robert weakly, passing him the red set.  
“Ok, d’wanna wait outside whilst I get these?” Aaron nodded and Robert wandered off to pay. 

 

Wandering along in the direction of the beach, Robert looked around them, there was only one person that he could see. This was the point, he decided, that it was time to test the waters with Aaron. Liv was a little in front of them, so with his left hand, which was free, he moved it out a fraction and stroked Aaron’s wrist with his pinkie. Aaron slowly looked up through the sunlight. Robert nodded down to his hand which was held out, waiting for Aaron’s. Aaron looked down and saw what he was trying to do. He swallowed, he couldn’t bring himself to let Robert down verbally so he said nothing, but looked away instead, feeling Robert’s eyes on the back of his neck. He sighed. Robert felt a little hurt, but pda wasn’t completely his thing either, so he could understand. It didn’t stop him from wanting to try it though. “Sorry.” Aaron mumbled, embarrassed.  
“Don’t be. I can wait, you know that.” Aaron nodded, turning his head towards Robert but looking at the ground as he tried to smile. “I’m not keen on the public affection stuff much either.” Aaron only nodded.

 

Once they were treading on sand, Robert asked: “Why aren’t we wearing shorts then?”  
“I figured, we don’t really need ‘em and it’s not that warm anyway.”  
“Warm enough.”  
“Also it would’ve kind of given the game away, that we were coming here if I’d told you to wear ‘em.”  
“You could’ve snuck ‘em in the boot like you did with those.” Robert elbowed Aaron playfully, gesturing towards the towels, grinning. “But never mind, I’m sure I’ll forgive you.” Aaron rolled his eyes but his face ended up breaking out in to a smile.  
“Good, ‘cause otherwise, no one gets ice-cream.”  
“Uh, yeah we will. And I’ll have three flakes in it as well whilst you’re at it.” Liv turned to the couple, walking backwards as she placed her order. Robert scoffed, shaking his head, she really was unbelievable.  
“Yeah, alright. In a bit though yeah?” Liv accepted it and they walked until they found a patch on the beach to lay down the towels and the rest of their belongings. 

Setting everything down, Aaron settled himself on a towel, his legs stretched out in front of him. He peered up at Robert as he lay out a towel for himself. The sun seemed to take a shine for Robert. The end of his quiff caught the light making it appear more bleach blonde and more fluffy. Where the sun splayed on his face, his bone structure became more prominent. His jawline becoming sharper where a shadow cast just under on the side of his neck. Tiny hairs glistened on his chin where his stubble was growing back making him look more rugged. His cheekbones were more apparent as well, making him only look more handsome. The sun brought everything to light, Aaron decided, sitting back on his elbows. Robert felt his eyes on him and smiled, beginning to blush. He sat on his towel, lying in the same position as Aaron and looked across at him just in time to see him attempt to quickly turn his head discreetly. "Seen something you like?" He asked suggestively. Aaron's lips tugged at a small smile that looked more like a grimace as he kept his eyes on his towel.  
"Maybe." Robert hummed. The little shit he thought his grin widening.  
"What did you see?" He pressed. Aaron figeted, one leg relaxing over the other then moving back to it's original place.  
"That guy over there." Aaron decided to play his game. Robert frowned and craned his neck to see who his boyfriend was looking at. A middle aged man with a beer belly stood a little way down the beach. His back was hairy and red, he clearly hadn't bought sun cream. Robert spluttered, happily giving his attention to Aaron.  
"Good one. I'll er, let you have that one." Aaron was the one to crease his eyebrows then as he stared at Robert.  
"What?"  
"You were joking, about him." He signalled a thumb towards the guy.  
"I was serious Robert." Robert paused scanning his face.  
"Well at least that means I won't have to watch my weight anymore if that's what you're in to."  
"You've been watching your weight?" Aaron cocked his head, purposely directing his gaze in the direction of Robert's stomach. Robert squirmed. Aaron only lasted a couple more seconds before his mask fell to the sand. He smiled smugly at Robert who tried to give him daggers but ended up giving him his classic puppy eyes  
"C ' mere." Robert growled grabbing Aaron by his black hoodie and pulling him in for a hard kiss. Robert pressed his dry lips against Aaron's, moving his head, the side of his nose brushing Aaron's. Aaron pulled back. His eyes wide as he looked around them. "Shouldn't I be the one doing that?" Robert asked.  
"There are kids here Robert." Aaron told him sternly.  
"So? Have you heard what kids are up to these days? They're always looking up dodgy stuff online. They'll have seen worse than that." Aaron weighed out his words, shrugging.  
"Suppose."  
"Sorry. I was only playing."  
"It's just since Liv started staying over...I've been thinking maybe we're too old for the public...stuff."  
"What?" Robert shifted on his side as he looked at Aaron in disbelief. "Old? Aaron you're in your 20s. Yeah ok I'm 30 but I don't know why you're worrying about that?"  
"Dunno, maybe it's like a parent thing."  
"Well, you're not her parent."  
"Yeah I know..."  
"You're her brother, which means you're supposed to show me off and make her jealous at the fact that she's lame and single." Aaron looked at Robert quizzically.  
"Is that what you did with Vic or something?" Robert chuckled as though a memory had come back to him.  
"Well, I definitely had a tendency to annoy her every now and again, I'm certain of that."  
"But you didn't make her watch you make out with whoever you were with did ya?" Robert cleared his throat awkwardly at that, he'd been with a fair few over the years...  
"We didn't ask anyone to look Aaron. If they want to look, let 'em." Robert shrugged. Aaron nodded slowly. "Why should we be ashamed to show a bit of affection in public?" Aaron's eyes flickered up to take Robert in. To hear him say that was so strange. He'd changed so much since coming to terms with his bisexuality.  
"I'm not ashamed." He looked back down. "It's just awkward init?"  
"Yeah, it can be. But only if you make it." Robert took a chance to look around them. "Look, no one's even looking. They probably envy you, you know, lying next to such a good looking guy." Aaron raised his eyebrows, locking eyes with Robert as they both chuckled.  
"Mmm, they probably do." Their faces became serious, Robert's especially as he heard the genuine tone in Aaron's voice. Aaron hesitated but then leant over, filling the gap and gingerly kissing Robert, his muscles battling it out as they relaxed at the touch of Robert but tensed as Aaron kept his eyes open and watched the people around them. As Robert had said, nobody was even looking. He closed his eyes sighing as he leant back. Robert's lashes fluttered as he opened his, smiling in approval.  
"Are you done?" Liv had come back from seemingly exploring the sea. She had rolled the base of her jeans up her calves so they ended just under her knees, her soaked legs shimmered against the sun.  
"Heya." Aaron squinted up at his sister.  
"Hi. So...are we getting ice - cream yet?"  
"We've only been here half an hour" Robert pointed out, hoping upon hope that Aaron wouldn't kneel to her wishes like always.  
"No offence, but I wasn't talking to you"  
"He's right Liv." Yes, one, nil. Robert silently cheered at his small victory. But as though Liv could hear his thoughts, she smiled sarcastically at him, the smile dropping in to a annoyed stare. "I wanna come in the sea with you anyway." Aaron got up off the towel, taking his shoes off.  
"Alright." Liv passed a genuine smile to her brother, more than happy that he wanted to spend time with her. It left her feeling wanted. A feeling she didn't often feel.  
"You coming?" Aaron asked Robert. Oh, great. Liv's mood flickered like a lit candle did when knocked by the breeze. Robert studied the two of them. He saw Liv's face and decided he would give Liv some time on her own with Aaron.  
"Nah, I'm too comfy here. But you two go, by all means."  
"Alright." Aaron put a hand on Liv's shoulder. "Let's go...Oh wait hang on." Aaron fished his hand in to his pocket. "Look after my phone for me yeah?" He held his phone out for Robert to sit up completely and take. "Thanks." Robert nodded.

As Aaron and Liv went to splash each other with salty water and attempt to jump over waves, Robert basked in the warmth Wales had blessed them with and placed his shades over his eyes, lying on his back, hands behind his head. He’d close his eyes and really feel the heat, just for a couple of minutes…

“Race you back to our spot?” Aaron challenged Liv as they emerged from the sea, the tide chasing them then drawing back.  
“Challenge accepted.” Liv prepared herself to race. Her seriousness about it scared Aaron a bit, it seemed she wasn’t one to cower from competitions and she definitely had determination when it came to becoming victorious.  
“Right I’ll count down from three.”  
“Hang on, what do I get if I win?”  
“Um…”  
“How about three flakes in my 99?” Aaron laughed.  
“Deal. And if I win, you have to rub sun-cream on Rob’s back.”  
“Urgh.” Liv didn’t hold back from showing how much she disliked the idea.  
“Ok here comes the countdown.” Aaron warned her. “3…2…1!” The siblings began sprinting across the width of the beach, sand picking up and flying at each backward kick from their heels. At first Aaron was in the lead, but he wanted Liv to win, not because he wouldn’t find it amusing watching Robert being treated with sun-cream by her. But because he wanted to make her feel like the champion that she deserved to be. Also, he wanted to get her three flakes. He kept looking back to check on her, slowing him down and Liv soon overtook him, reaching Aaron’s towel a couple of seconds before him. “I know you let me win.” She told Aaron as he arrived beside her.  
“What?” Aaron panted.  
“But whatever, I’m not touching his back so it’s cool.” Both of them looked down at Robert. Aaron wondered whether he was awake, he’d peered over at him a couple of times from the sea and had not seen him move in a while.  
“Shush a second.” He asked of Liv, carefully dropping to his knees and cocking his head to listen in close to Robert’s breathing pattern. Yes he was asleep. To test, he gently prodded Robert’s arm. Robert was a deep sleeper and not a morning person at all, this would work in his devious plan, Aaron grinned. “He’s asleep.” Aaron told Liv.  
“So?”  
“How do you fancy burying him?”  
“I’d love to, I dreamt of his funeral once.” Liv folded her arms against her chest, looking far too pleased at the idea of Robert being buried for real, of course she was only joking about it. Aaron, however took it seriously. Out of nowhere, he suddenly pictured Jackson’s grave. Jackson…he shook his head as a realisation hit him, as though he had called out to him… it dragged his mood down. He couldn’t let the past sink his happiness, not right then.  
“Right, grab your spade.” His back was to Liv so he could make his voice sound normal but he closed his eyes trying desperately to shake off the painful memories and the guilt he now felt, how could he have forgotten? He’d…promised…  
“Here, catch.” Liv’s voice snapped him out of his head, he twisted on his hip to catch his red spade just in time. He glanced up at his sister. She really was the best thing to come out of all the damage Gordon had caused to him. He managed to smile for real looking at her and he rose from Robert’s side.

The burial began, Liv keenly digging her spade in to the sand and flipping a mountain over Robert’s legs. “Woah, woah, don’t be putting too much on at once, it might wake him up.” Aaron made her ease off a little. With a team effort made, the sand soon piled up over Robert’s body. Liv had almost poured a pile onto his head but Aaron had stopped her reminding her he needed to still able to breathe. Liv had not considered that a good enough reason to not put sand over his head, but she knew Aaron liked Robert, so for him, she ceased piling up the sand when he asked. Standing back, admiring their handiwork, Aaron swiped the back of his hand along his fore-head.  
“Time for ice-cream I think.” Liv subtly hinted.  
“Yeah, come on.” They left Robert to be hugged by the sand and wandered away to the ice-cream van just off the beach. 

 

On their return, they found a very confused Robert who had awoken. “I bet this was Liv’s idea.” Was what he said first.  
“Nah, it was mine.” Aaron admitted.  
“Well, you really are a Dingle. I wouldn’t put it past Cain to attempt to bury someone alive.”  
“Nah, he’s just protective of his family.” Aaron scrunched his nose up.  
“Get me out of here will you? I could kill for one of those.” He nodded towards Aaron’s 99 which was beginning to melt and drip forlornly down the cone.  
“Get yourself out.” Aaron winked, sticking his tongue out and creating a trail in the ice-cream as he lapped up a fraction of it just to wind Robert up. Robert groaned low in his throat.  
“Meanie.” He pouted.  
“I say we leave him and get out of here.” Liv joined in.  
“I agree with ya actually.” Aaron nodded at the idea, impressed.  
“See you.” Liv gave Robert a small wave and started to wander off. Aaron watched her and looked at Robert.  
“Well, better go.” He stuffed his free hand in his pocket, following Liv. At that Robert burst out of the sand. He ran after his family who now, no matter how annoying Liv was, he couldn’t stand to lose.  
"Rushing off somewhere?" He put an arm around Aaron's shoulder and another around Liv’s.  
"I almost dropped my ice-cream then." Aaron grumbled, giving it a lick defensively.  
"On the subject of ice-creams, Liv get me one yeah?"  
"Huh?" Liv looked up at him as though he were crazy. She saw the way he was looking at her, it meant I want to talk to Aaron, alone. "Urgh, alright. What d'ya want? 99?"  
"Yeah, here." He passed a £5 note from his wallet, hurrying to do it as he saw Aaron getting his own money together to pay. He shrugged as he saw Robert hand Liv his own money. “Thanks.” She wandered away with her hands in her pockets. "Proper Dingle she is isn't she?" Robert commented as she swaggered in a similar fashion to Aaron and Cain. Aaron nodded, taking another lick to his ice-cream. Robert turned his back to Liv to face Aaron and smirked as he looked upon the mess Aaron had made. "You know you've got..."  
"Ice-cream in my tache, yeah I know." "And a bit in your..."  
"Yeah, I can feel it, thanks for the warning." Aaron rolled his eyes. Robert raised his left hand to cup Aaron's cheek. Causing Aaron's breath to hitch. It surprised him when Robert started to use his thumb to wipe away the cream.  
"Mmm you look good." Robert hummed, smirking as he guessed what reaction he would receive from Aaron. He got a completely different reaction than he’d originally thought, as Aaron searched around them. “Hey.” His thumb smoothed away from Aaron’s stubble to stroke his cheek. Bringing Aaron’s face forwards to look upon his face, he looked in to his eyes. “Please, Aaron stop worrying about other people.” Robert begged softly, being careful not to sound controlling. Aaron stared sadly up in to Robert’s eyes.  
“I’m sorreh.” He didn’t have anything else to say. He didn’t know what to say.  
“No Aaron, I am. You’ve already told me you feel uncomfortable with me touching you. I should have known not to do that.” Robert removed his hands from Aaron’s face and rested them on his shoulders instead.  
“I’m being stupid I know I just…” Aaron eyes were wide, his eyebrows raised as he desperately tried to explain himself. “I can’t help thinking…and then he came back to me and I…”  
“Who came back to you?” Robert let go of Aaron’s shoulders, bringing his hands to his pockets.  
“Here.” Liv had returned, to Robert’s annoyance. It had been the wrong time. Now Aaron wasn’t going to say any more and he’d bottle it up. Robert tried to communicate with Aaron with a simple look, but Aaron purposely avoided his gaze. No Robert, I don’t want to talk about it later, was what he was thinking as he gave all of his attention to Liv who passed Robert his Flake 99.  
“Thanks Liv.” Robert added a cheery tone to his voice, pretending for her that everything was ok, just like Aaron was about to do. As he’d predicted, two seconds later Aaron’s lips had formed the shape of a smile. A smile, Robert could see, was incredibly pained. Who had come back to him? And why now? He needed to know. He wouldn’t let it go. He just hoped it wasn’t some other dark secret that Aaron had been forced to keep inside for years. "So er, you going to pass me the change or do you need it for the bus fair that you lost?" Robert decided to try and create a conversation to stop Aaron's mind whirring. He'd begun to pick on Liv about what she'd said when she and him first met.  
"You want to re-enact that? Guess that means I have to knee you again then." Liv said, preparing her leg. Robert shuffled away. "Thought not. So it really did hurt then."  
"What? No I told you..."  
"How come you backed away then?" Robert's shoulders slumped as he gave up in defeat.  
"It only hurt for like a minute." He tried.  
"Don't listen to 'im Liv. He was walking odd for at least an hour after." Robert's mouth opened, he stared at Aaron, how dare he.  
"Ha ! Now who looks like a tool." Liv folded her arms against herself. Aaron grinned.  
"Right come on, let's sit down and eat these." He gestured to the half eaten ice-cream in his hand.  
"Then we can make use of the buckets we bought." Robert added in, still surprised at Aaron for letting Liv know her kick had been affective. It wasn't one - nil to him anymore that was for sure. It looked like Liv was keeping his change.  
They ended up building a sandcastle each, seeing who could build the most in a set amount of time. Usually Aaron would back out of taking part in such childish activities, but Liv seemed interested and just the smell of the sea and the smooth sinking of the sand with every step he took, took him back to when he was young. When he'd been most happy and he would've been able to see nothing but light when it came to thinking about life.  
Robert on the other hand, was thinking about his Dad. He was wishing they'd spent more time together, that they'd come to the seaside when he was young. His only memories of his past consisted of his Father disowning him. As they built sandcastles, he paused a couple of times to look up at the other two participants. They were both fully concentrated on building so it gave him chance to look upon them for a couple of seconds before they might feel his gaze on the backs of their necks. He was a lucky man. He knew. Not every lonely man could find a family this beautiful. He loved Vic and no matter what he'd always have some affection for Andy. But right in front of him was his present and he hoped his future too. Maybe in the future there would be a new pair of tiny feet pattering about the sand. But for now this was what he wanted. After all the mistakes he'd made, he couldn't be more surprised and overwhelmed than he felt then.  
At one point Robert decided to try and build a sandcastle where he put one castle on top of another one. A pile on of sandcastles. "The bottom one will just cave in." Aaron warned Robert as Robert scraped sand in to his yellow bucket.  
"Let's find out." He replied, ignoring Aaron's warning. Aaron pursed his lips, stroking a hand through his beard. He never listened to a word he said.  
"Hey Liv, I might have failed Biology but looks like I didn't fail Physics." Aaron told his sister, raising an eyebrow as he just revealed that he'd heard hers and Gabby's conversation from previously. Liv appeared confused for a minute and then she realised what he meant and her cheeks seemingly reddened (although, they were already a little red from the warm weather)  
"You heard that then." She mumbled.  
"Well we were in a small cafe and it wasn't that busy was it?" Aaron reached over from where he sat in the sand, his legs stretched out in front of him and jabbed her playfully in the arm.  
“Shud up.” She was clearly very embarrassed.  
“Not so cocky now are we eh?” Robert grabbed his opportunity to tease her. She stuck her tongue out lamely. Robert tested piling on a new sandcastle on to one he’d already made and, to no one’s surprise, the entire structure fell down. The walls of the original castle caved inwards as the weight of it’s new passenger deemed too much, the newly made castle crumbling back to his original state on the beach. A lump of sand sat in front of Robert. Aaron watched Robert’s tongue slip out for half a second, then his facial expression became a look of disappointment.  
“I did tell ya.” Aaron smiled weakly at his boyfriend.  
“Right let’s go, I’m hungry.” Robert got up, kicking the lump and making to exit.  
“Yeah, alright.” Aaron grunted as he stood up. Liv rising too, brushing sand off her jeans. “Let’s grab the stuff.” They did so and wandered off together, the setting sun beating upon their backs.

 

They ended up at a restaurant titled: The Plough. It had a pleasant atmosphere and after the tiring day they felt they’d had, it was nice to sit in somewhere luke-warm and where it wasn’t too busy as well.

As they sat at a table in the corner, Liv sat on the sofa on Robert’s side. Aaron was going to say something about it but decided against it. It might make her move and he didn’t want that. Robert and Liv bonding time was needed. Instead he made eye contact with Robert, nodding towards Liv and smiling with pride. Robert nodded back smiling too. Although he was touched that Liv had seated herself next to him, he was more concerned about what Aaron had said earlier. What was he thinking right now? He seemed to genuinely be smiling about he and Liv sitting on the same sofa bench. But what thoughts were passing through him every time there was a silent pause from conversation. He was desperate for Aaron to open up to him. Maybe he would later, he hoped. 

They were deciding what to have to eat, all eyes on their menus when a waitress arrived at their table. "Are you ready to order?" She asked, a hint of shyness in her voice.  
"Well, I am." Robert looked up at her, passing her his charming smile. Aaron glanced up from his menu to watch Robert. He cleared his throat to stop him looking at her any longer. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he would always suffer from trust issues. Was it surprising? Robert altered his direction of gaze over to Aaron across the table. "How about you babe?" He smirked, passing him a discreet wink, sitting back casually against the back of the sofa. He'd seen from Aaron's face and they way he sat tensed up that he wasn't happy with him smiling at the waitress so he decided to show the waitress that Aaron was his. It made him tense a little saying babe but it was worth it to see Aaron's little cheeks redden as he gushed. Heart in his mouth, Aaron kept his eyes on his menu for a couple more seconds, pulling himself together. He swallowed it down and peered up at the waitress under the furrow of his brow.  
"I'll 'ave..." His voice was throaty, he cleared his throat in to his fist, his other hand still gripping the menu. "Uh the Cheeseburger ta." Robert, in his mind, shook his head. Aaron saying 'ta', becoming informal when embarassed. Watching him there was a gleam in his eyes though so Robert knew he wasn't angry at him for saying it. That was a relief.  
"I'll have the same as my boyfriend." Robert only gave a small smile to the waitress this time. There he goes again, Aaron thought, his face was proabably tomato red he imagined, shielding his face a little more with the menu. Liv, meanwhile, was cringing in her seat. Yet again Robert was attempting some terrible method of flirtation, or she assumed he was. What else could it be? She wasn't jealous of them, she just kind of wished she could pretend she wasn't with them. "Liv?" Robert shifted in seat, hands in his lap as he viewed her expectantly.  
"I'm uh...not decided yet." Robert fained an annoyed huff from which the waitress felt she could then laugh.  
"That's daughter's for you, always take forever to do everything." She winked fondly at them all. "Right I'll get these ordered for you then." She walked away from their table, smiling. It took a few seconds before anyone spoke up.  
"Did she just say I was your daughter or something?" Liv scrunched her face up.  
"Yeah...I think she did." Robert just got there before Aaron.  
"Ew." Liv might have been disgusted,  
but at the waitresses words, Robert's heart rate had picked up. He caught Aaron's eyes across the table and gazed at him. Aaron gazed back. They both realised in that moment how far they'd really come. A year ago neither of them would've imagined being like this. On holiday together, as boyfriends, with the possibility of a very bright future. By Liv being called their daughter, it had made Robert feel a little old, but he'd been a Dad to Lachlan previously anyway. The idea of being a parent with Aaron was a slightly daunting but exciting prospect. The trip was giving him constant visions of the future and he didn't see kids on the cards for a while yet, but in that moment his mind had settled on the confirmation that yes, if he had a family, he'd want it with Aaron.  
Aaron, on the other hand, felt a little sorry for Liv, he knew at her age he would've thrown a hissy fit if, for example, Paddy and Marlon had happened to be mistaken for his parents. The idea made him chuckle now though.  
It felt like so long ago yet recently when he'd had to accept that Robert wasn't offering anymore than sex. And now here they were, and for a second they'd had a daughter. It felt like a dream to him, it really did. He wasn't certain he could handle a kid, if he had one he'd do everything to keep them safe. That was where the problem lay. How protective would he be? He was already fretting over Liv being safe every few minutes and she was his sister not his child. He'd probably never let them go out. Another part of him Gordon had ruined, his likelihood to be a good parent. That's what he believed anyway. His eyelashes fluttered as he looked down at the table. Realising Robert was still watching him, he kept his smile on, although it was obviously faltering.  
A couple of minutes later and the waitress returned. "Your daughter made her mind up?" She stood with her notepad in her hand, pen at the ready.  
"I want the..."  
"She's not our daughter." Everyone around the table was taken back by Aaron's outburst. Robert wasn't sure if he'd meant to sound so aggressive, his tone still concerned him however.  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry I..." The waitress seemed to scarper back in to her shell as her voice became quieter.  
"It's alright. No harm done. Liv, what did you say you wanted?" Robert tried to clear the air, not taking his eyes off Aaron whilst talking to the other people around them.  
"I just assumed...How silly of me."  
"She's Aaron's sister. Seriously, it's alright." Robert tore his stare away from Aaron to the waitress and smiled kindly at her. She nodded, smiling shyly back, grateful for his generosity when it came to the situation.  
"I'll have the pizza, with pepperoni." Liv said, slightly unnerved by Aaron.  
"Very good." The waitress bowed her head and went on her way.  
"What'd you do that for?" Aaron glared at Robert.  
"Do what?"  
"Talkin' to her like that and smilin' at her."  
"She was sorry Aaron, I didn't realise it bothered you so much being mistaken for Liv's Dad. I mean with the way you look after her, you can't really blame strangers for thinking..." Aaron rose from where he sat, sighing. "Where're you going?"  
"Toilet." He shuffled out of the gap between the sofa and table and headed to the men's. Robert pursed his lips. Brilliant. He wanted to follow Aaron, maybe he wanted to be on his own but he shouldn't be. He was clearly suffering with whatever was on his mind. It wouldn't have surprised him if Gordon had been one of those things on it. He couldn't leave Liv on her own anyway, not in a place they barely knew.  
"It's s'alright if you wanna go and talk to 'im." Liv suddenly spoke. Robert peered down at her as she slid her finger downwards on her phone screen.  
"It's ok. We'll talk later."  
"D'ya think it's Dad? That's getting to him I mean?"  
"Yeah...it could be." Liv nodded, not saying anymore.  
By the time Aaron came back, his food was on the table. Robert watched him as he came to the table. He had been a while, what had he been doing? Robert shuffled uncomfortably. He didn't have anything on him that he could do harm to himself with did he? He slumped on to his seat. Robert paused, holding his fork in mid-air. He watched Aaron like animals watched each other when drinking at waterholes. Completely aware of each others presence, hairs standing, silent, wondering what their next moves would be. Aaron sat back, he was eyeing up his dinner but seemed to refuse to touch it. “Aaron?” Robert said. Liv looked up from her phone, a slice of pizza in her hand. She looked upon Robert first then saw he was looking at Aaron and joined Robert in looking at him. Robert placed his fork gently back on to his plate and reached across the table to move Aaron’s coke to the side a little. (because they had Liv with them they’d made the decision to drink sensibly) Aaron followed the moving glass, glancing up a little as it stopped.  
“What’s up with ya?” Liv asked.  
“Not that hungry.” Aaron told her. He sat up a little more, folding his arms across himself.  
“You were a minute ago.”  
“Where’s your proof?”  
“Uh, just the fact that you ordered a massive burger, duh.” Liv rolled her eyes.  
“You gonna eat that pizza or would you rather wear it?”  
“What?” Liv looked down, grabbing the hem of her top, pulling it out so she could get a better view of it. A string of melted cheese was stuck to her chest. Grunting, she pulled it off. “Would you rather eat that burger or waste Robert’s money?” Liv challenged. Aaron paused, he almost looked at Robert, but avoided it. Robert felt a little hurt, was he really that pissed at him for trying to help a defenceless waitress out? Liv had put her phone down to inspect her shirt and Aaron had seen an opportunity. He leaned over and snatched her phone up. “Oi! Give that back!” She ordered her smirking brother.  
“Don’t think so, sorreh.”  
“Do you want me to punch you?” Liv threatened.  
“You’re violent you aren’t ya?” Aaron raised an eyebrow.  
“What? Scare you does it? Remind me of you of somethin’?”  
“A little bit yeah.”  
“Before you got old and borin’.”  
“I have never been borin’.”  
Robert sat and watched the conversation between the two siblings. Aaron was no longer her Dad but her brother. He began to consider that maybe Aaron was scared of being a father figure. Maybe after how shitty his parents had been, he was scared he’d end up being just as bad or worse. Yes Chas had proved herself now, but in the past… Or maybe he’d become all too aware, especially after the waitresses words, that he was ‘mothering’ Liv too much for his own liking and he wanted to stop doing it. In Robert’s personal opinion, Aaron was doing a great job with Liv. He was a soft touch, but Robert had always liked that about him. It was one of the first things he’d learnt about him. Apart from the fact that even though he stole cars he clearly wasn’t a born criminal, when Ross had taken Chrissies ring, Aaron had taken it back from him and given it back. Not many would have done that, but as Robert found out then, Aaron was the owner of a huge heart. Robert was beyond grateful that the likes of Gordon and even himself, hadn’t taken that trait of his away. 

They’d finished up and travelled back to the Cottage. Aaron was in his and Robert’s room, standing in his boxers and about to slip a t-shirt on when the bedroom door suddenly opened. Aaron lost his breath, pulling his t-shirt against his torso. He relaxed when he saw it was only Robert. “You alright?” Robert cocked his head as he shuffled in to the room, closing the door behind him.  
“Yeah.” Aaron, still unable to look at him properly, turned his back to him, pulling on his t-shirt over his head. “I thought you were Liv for a second.” Robert understood why he’d looked worried, he didn’t want Liv seeing his scars.  
“Ah yeah, sorry I should’ve knocked.” Aaron shrugged. He paused, then pulling back the cover on his side of the bed, he clambered in. “Aaron?” Aaron paused. “Are we ok?...About the whole waitress thing I…”  
“Don’t.”  
“Huh?” Aaron got off his knees and on to his behind as he sat on the mattress, pulling the covers up against himself.  
“It’s not you, it’s me.” Well, if that isn’t an overused cliché, Robert thought. “What I did, it was stupid. I know that. I got…wound up…and I couldn’t stop myself.” Robert, more than prepared to listen, wandered over and perched on the end of Aaron’s side of the bed. “To be honest with ya…I feel embarrassed.”  
“How come?”  
“Because Robert!” Aaron raked a hand through his hair, he’d washed the gel out earlier. “What I said to her…it was unnecessary wasn’t it?”  
“It depends what made you get wound up?” Aaron hesitated, before letting out a heavy breath.  
“I’m knackered to be honest.”  
“Yeah, so am I. But how can you sleep if something’s on your mind?”  
“Trust me I can.” Mmm yeah, he was probably experienced in it, Robert considered.  
“Ok, well maybe I can’t sleep, knowing you’re not alright.” Aaron frowned, daring to search Robert’s eyes. He looked deadly serious. His eyes were more greyish than blue and his lips showed no sign of lifting.  
“Robert…”  
“I’m serious Aaron, ok maybe it’d not quite accurate about not being able to sleep, but I’ve been worried about you for most of the day.” Feeling guilty, Aaron stared down at the bed sheets just before where Robert was sat.  
“You’ve gotta get that I don’t want to talk about absolutely everything…”  
“I thought you trusted me?”  
“I do? Just because I want to keep some stuff private…”  
“Yeah and that worked out well before didn’t it? Keeping everything to yourself.” Aaron felt a stab to the chest at that comment.  
“I hid that for so many reasons.” He told him, for what felt like the hundredth time, his top and bottom teeth almost grating against each other.  
“I know, I’m sorry.” Robert face palmed, sighing wearily. “I didn’t mean to say it like that. It’s just…” Robert sat with his hand over his mouth for a second. He debated with himself whether to carry on. He concluded that if he avoided talking to Aaron about topics such as the one he was about to bring up, he might as well walk away from the relationship there and then. It couldn’t work without communication. “Did you hurt yourself?” Robert said suddenly. Aaron finally looked Robert in the face again.  
“What?”  
“You heard me Aaron, when you went to the men’s back at the restaurant, you were in there a long time…”  
“No. Why would I? I don’t do that just because I get a bit upset. It’s much more complicated than that.”  
“Well, then I’m sorry. I don’t even know why you did that, do I? I just don’t know Aaron.” He meant Aaron’s stomach scars. Aaron blinked rapidly as Jackson called his name again from the grave.  
“I’m not ready to talk about it tonight. But…I swear to ya, I will talk to you about it… at some point.” Robert looked up at the wall behind Aaron’s head, hurt that he couldn’t naturally open up to him without him having to beg. But he tried to collect himself as he knew Aaron was Aaron and he’d say it if he wanted to say it. He had to respect how private Aaron was. It was a defence weapon Aaron had trained himself to use and somehow, Robert knew he had to destroy it.  
“Ok.” He breathed. “Well, at least I don’t need to worry about you hurting yourself, but I’m not stupid Aaron, whoever you mentioned at the beach earlier, they were on your mind weren’t they?” After freezing up, Aaron decided to give Robert a break from his guessing game and he nodded at the question, slowly. “But you said you’re not ready, and I respect that.” Aaron nodded again, staring earnestly in to Robert’s eyes.  
“I know you do.” Robert gazed at his boyfriend a little longer, before rising from the bed.  
“I’ll get out of these and join you then.” 

That night, again Robert shuffled up the mattress to spoon Aaron’s back. Aaron felt his presence and sighed, burying his cheek in to the pillow and closing his eyes. He still felt guilty for his outburst at The Plough and for making Robert worry, but he and Robert were ok and that meant a great deal towards setting him his peace of mind. 

 

The next morning, Aaron was up first again, that day, as well as wearing the casual shirt and hoodie, he also wore tracksuit bottoms. He’d told Liv and Robert to pack some ‘trackies’ before they’d left the Village, neither of them had been told why though.

“So, where are we off to today?” Robert asked Aaron as Aaron he drove them to the destination.  
“Wait and see. Just like I said to Liv yesterday.” Liv was glad to see Aaron was happier than yesterday, although she still needed to get him back for taking her phone the previous night. 

As they got closer to where they were headed, it became clear what they might be doing. Robert looked out of his window, if you peered down you could see the river and on it, a couple of people in kayaks could be seen wading along it with paddles. Robert’s heart flipped, but not in a good way. He didn’t want to say anything, but he wasn’t exactly a professional at water sports. 

“So, we’re kayaking are we?” Robert asked Aaron as they got out of the car.  
“Cool.” Liv beamed.  
“Yeah, why what’s up? You look a bit peakeh.” Aaron had noticed Robert’s uneasiness.  
“Nothin’, nothing.” Robert threw his hands in the air. “Just…I’ve never done it before.”  
“None of us have. We’re not gonna be trying expert level are we? We can always tie a rope from your kayak to a rock on shore if you want to be extra safe.” Aaron chuckled, stalking past him and heading, with Liv right behind, towards the entrance of the place. Robert shook his head, walking after them with quick steps. 

“Are you sure you should’ve paid for that?” Robert was asking for the second time as they headed away from the desk where they’d bought a family ticket. “I mean you paid for the cottage and…”  
“It’s fine Robert. You’ve paid for enough already.” Aaron told him, not wanting to discuss it anymore. Robert heard that in his tone, and reluctantly let it go.  
“Hi guys, My name’s Andy and today I’ll be showing you the basics to kayaking.” Aaron, Robert and Liv stood and listened. “Now, sometimes we like to take this activity to the canal, however, for beginners, we start in the river. It can be a little less tough to tackle, depending on the weather of course. Now, if you’d like to follow me, we can gather you some gear.” As ‘Andy’ turned and began on his way, Robert muttered in to Aaron’s ear,  
“Let’s hope he’s a little less boring than my Andy ey?” Aaron rolled his eyes but smirked all the same. 

“Now I don’t think I’ll need to tell you what these are for.” Andy had led them to the stock room, passing them all lifejackets. “But just in case, as there’s a younger one here…” He looked at Liv, who as soon as his back was turned, scowled. Aaron caught her and his shoulders shook as he held back a laugh. “These are for if you fall in the river, they keep you afloat and it makes it easier for us to pull you out. Now…crucial question, can you all swim?” Aaron and Robert nodded, Aaron glanced at Liv uncertain of whether she could, however she nodded her head also, to Aaron’s relief. He really should have asked her before hand. The element of the surprise would have been somewhat ruined but it should be safety before surprises. 

 

The group headed out. Walking along the side of the river, just as Robert had seen, there were a couple of people on it already. Robert saw that there were kids maybe Liv’s age or a bit younger that seemed to be doing pretty good, it made him feel embarrassed, here he was, a thirty year old guy, about to learn how to use a paddle. Aaron had been walking ahead but he slowed down so he could walk beside Robert. “I know I was joking back at the car, but if you don’t wanna do this, you don’t have to.” Robert smiled and put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder.  
“Like you said, we’re all new to this. So we’re going to experience something new together, as a family.” Aaron smiled at that, but inside he felt bad for him. He was trying so hard to be a part of his family. It seemed he was completely attached. Just as Mowgli was towards the Wolves, Robert felt at home with Aaron and Liv, it was where he felt he belonged. Aaron pitied him because of his difficult past with his Mother and Step-Mother and his Father too. Things hadn’t been easy for him relating to family, and Aaron would try as hard as he could to make sure Robert knew he was absolutely a part of his.  
“Yeah, it will be a good memory to look back on wont it?” Aaron agreed, making Robert’s heart skip, good memories would be a great thing for Aaron. 

 

The first thing they did was practice holding a paddle correctly and learning the basic method of paddling. “So you grip here.” Andy held the paddle in his fists. “And as you take one side forwards and put the paddle in to the water, you want to lean forwards in to it. The side of the paddle in the water, it should be stroking just in front of your feet, which of course will be in the kayak.” The three of them practiced the motion of bringing one end forwards and the other backwards. They were taught how to get in to the kayak safely, using weight on their hands and once helmets were on, just as a precaution, they were on their way. 

 

Each of them had their own kayak. At first Robert had hesitated, spotting double seated kayaks near the stock room door, he almost asked Aaron if they could possibly team up. But Aaron was already in his kayak so he had no choice but to clamber in to his own. 

 

With Andy and another instructor, they began to travel along the river. Thankfully the weather wasn’t against them, the wind was not heavy and the sky was clear. Andy had advised that to start with they row in a line. The new instructor was at the back, followed by Robert, Aaron then Liv just behind Andy at the front. At one point Aaron slowed so Robert could slide beside him. “Alright?” He asked his slightly pale boyfriend.  
“Yeah, doing good, you?”  
“Yeah, nice init? This is I mean.” Robert was about to reply when his kayak dipped to the right, coming off balance. He let out a yell of surprise. Aaron reached across the gap between them and held on to the end of Robert’s paddle. Pushing it left slightly to help him get his balance back. Robert blinked rapidly, not believing he’d almost ended up in the river.  
“Thanks.” He smiled uneasily at Aaron, embarrassed. Aaron shrugged as though it was nothing. “Careful though, you might wanna let go now before you topple over.” Aaron let Robert handle his own paddle and settled back in to his original position in the kayak.  
“Your scream is hilarious!” Liv shouted behind her.  
“You would be screaming too if you almost fell in!” Robert retorted.  
“Doubt it!”  
“Ok, don’t hate me for this, but I am really tempted to tip her in right now.” Robert told Aaron. Aaron laughed.  
“Oi Liv, I think Robert’s going to come over there and tip you in!” Aaron called over to her.  
“Remember how much I hurt you laugh time when you pissed me off?!” She reminded Robert. Would she ever stop reminding him? Robert wondered. She’d be using that as a threat for years to come, he imagined. Aaron smirked at Robert, knowing full well he’d never meant for Liv to hear his threat. 

Suddenly, Aaron felt a buzzing against his torso. Robert heard it against the gentle slapping of the small waves against the sides of their kayaks. Aaron undid his lifejacket and reached in to his hoodie pocket, trying to fish his phone out.  
“Should you have that on you?” Robert asked, considering the fact that they were surrounded by water, an element that wasn’t exactly a phones best friend.  
“Calm down, I’m not about to drop it am I?” Aaron frowned as the phone stopped buzzing just as he got to it.  
“You should keep your eyes on…”  
“It was Charity.” Aaron interrupted Robert’s safety precaution.  
“What?”  
“Trying to ring me.” Aaron’s thoughts were beginning to put a solution together of why Charity would be trying to reach him, when a pool of water splashed over Robert, catching Aaron in the attack.  
“What the...” Robert cried out. Both men eyes snapped up to see Liv looking at them from in front, grinning mischievously.  
“Andy was trying to get your attention.” She said, as an excuse for soaking Robert. Robert stared down at his wet crotch and wet t-shirt where it went past the hem of the jacket.  
“You really should have left your phone on land.” Andy told them.  
“Yeah, sorry I forgot it was in my pocket.” Aaron apologised. He was about to pocket it when a second splash arose, this time it hit him instead, full on. He gasped as the phone slipped from his hand as his arms rose to cover his face in defence. The phone soared through the air and fell with a slap to the surface, in to the depth of the river. It landed between Aaron and Robert, so just as it disappeared, Robert leant to the side, his heartbeat drumming faster as he took a risk of the phone not being the only one to fall in, and grabbed the phone bringing it back up to the air. Aaron breathed a sigh of relief at seeing it. Robert didn’t risk being electrocuted any longer and put the phone down on the base of the kayak between his feet. Making sure it wasn’t touching him.  
“Clever Liv, good one.” Robert was now becoming a little bit agitated at her. Liv felt a little bit guilty at that.  
“Sorry.” She apologised to her brother.  
“Don’t worry about it.” He waved it off, although he wasn’t completely happy with her himself. “Does it work then? You might wanna check?” Robert huffed at Aaron letting Liv off and the idea of touching the wet, electrical appliance. “If you’re scared about touching it just give it ‘ere yeah?” Robert paused. He was thinking of passing it but then changed his mind, imagine if Aaron got hurt because he was a wimp and wouldn’t touch the phone.  
“Nope, it’s alright. I’ll check.” He got the phone back in to his hand and held down the power button. The phone screen lit up with Aarons lock screen.  
“Ah, great.” Aaron breathed. “Pass it ‘ere.” Robert passed it over to Aaron’s awaiting hands, he almost stopped himself scared to hurt him, but Aaron was running out of patience. Taking it back, Aaron gave it the once over, hummed and put it back in to his pocket. He’d give it time to dry out and call Charity back when they got back to the Cottage.  
“Rice is good for that kind of thing.” Robert commented out of nowhere, as they continued to sail, Liv being amazingly quiet now.  
“What thing?”  
“For when you drop your phone in water.”  
“Why would I need rice?” Aaron asked, not certain why he was still fussing over the phone.  
“I mean, it got pretty wet Aaron. I heard this tip a while ago that if you put a wet phone in a box of rice, the rice absorbs the water and well…basically it could save your it from getting completely knackered.”  
“Come off it, it’s fine. You saw, it still works.”  
“Yeah but…”  
“Soft lad.” Aaron teased him, poking him gently with his paddle.  
“Uh, no.” Robert’s hairline raised as he almost jumped out of the kayak to avoid being prodded. Aaron chuckled.  
“Seriously, calm down, it’s fine.” Robert nodded, not really believing it. 

 

The weather began to turn for the worst as clouds shrouded the skies and the team decided that they were done Kayaking for the day.  
“Thanks a lot.” Aaron thanked Andy and the other instructor.  
“It’s no problem. Let’s hope that phone’s alright ey?” Aaron nodded, letting the instructors past, Robert thanking them too as they started to go.  
“Right, then let’s get off.” Aaron slung an arm over Liv’s shoulder. “You alright?” She nodded. “My phones fine. You were only messing, we know that.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Liv mumbled.  
“We came here to have a good time and you were right?”  
“Yeah, course.”  
“Well then, stick a smile on.” Aaron winked at her fondly, leading her to the car, Robert walking beside them. 

 

Aaron’s phone had been on the blink that evening as he’d tried to ring Charity back. Robert had had to hold back from saying I told you so about the rice. 

 

It was the last morning of their holiday when Aaron was awoken by a hand stroking through his gel-free hair. He opened his eyes too quickly, earning a blinding glare from the sun. He grunted, squinting. Robert lay on his side beside him, fully dressed in blue jeans and a shirt. He hadn’t done his hair however. He was leaning over him, his hand caressing his hair. “Morning.” Robert whispered.  
“You do realise I was sleeping don’t ya?” Aaron said flatly, causing Robert to smirk and chuckle.  
“Always a ray of sunshine aren’t you ey?” Robert leant down and brushed his nose against Aaron’s, smiling as he did so. Aaron eyelids fluttered and he sighed in satisfaction at the motion. “Well, you are to me. No matter if you look at me like I’m something you just stepped in.” Robert joked.  
“Sorreh.” Aaron apologised sincerely, reaching a hand up to cup the back of Robert’s neck, stroking the end of his hair with his thumb. “I have just woken up though.” Robert just hummed, pressing his lips against Aaron’s, Aaron’s lips accentuated as he kissed back. Robert sighed, leaning back.  
“Right, come on.” He put a hand on Aaron’s chest. “Get up, we’re going on a walk whilst Liv is still sleeping.”  
“Uh, alright…Just give me a minute yeah?” Robert nodded.  
“I’ll wait downstairs.” Aaron nodded, letting Robert go out of the door. It suddenly hit him that they were leaving that same day and it felt surreal how fast the last few days had gone by. He would be sad to leave, however he had things to sort when he got home anyway. As he got up, Jackson crossed a path in his thoughts. As he was crossing, he seemed to stop and just stare in to Aaron’s eyes from inside his mind.. In his thoughts, Jackson still had the ability to walk. It was Aaron’s only way to cope, by thinking of him in this way. However, the guilt would always be there. No matter how many years went by. If he hadn’t…He shook it off hurriedly, dressing quickly and escaping the bedroom. 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Robert was sat waiting for him. He perked up when he caught sight of Aaron. Aaron plastered on a smile. Robert saw it was just stuck on.  
“Sorry, for getting you up so early, I’ll drive us back when we set off later alright?”  
“It’s alright, I’m not fussed mate. How come you were up so early though?”  
“I was er, pretty warm last night, couldn’t sleep much.”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t drive us back then.” Aaron scoffed.  
“Mmm, nah, I’ll be fine. I got plenty of sleep the other night anyway.” 

Field’s ran for miles behind the back of the cottage and a gate in the miniature backyard of the cottage, was a gateway to the first field. Robert and Aaron strolled along side by side, at first there was only silence going on between them. But then Aaron spoke up. “So, why did you wanna do this?”  
“Well, I just thought, it’s a nice morning, we go back today and I’ll be honest, I wanted to spend some time with just you.”  
“Right.”  
“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love Liv....”  
“Yeah I know you do Robert and she knows you do too.”  
“Oh, she does?” Robert asked in surprise.  
“Yeah, yeah she does.” Aaron caught Robert’s eyes lighting up at being accepted by Liv, it was adorable how much it meant to him. Aaron sighed inside, Robert had been incredible during the past few months. Completely caring and considerate, looking after him and keeping his hopes up. Keeping him strong… He deserved to know what was on his mind. “I get it, I kind of needed a moment alone with you as well. Aside from, obviously, at night.” Robert nodded in understanding. “I wanna talk to you about…er…what was bothering me at the beach.” Robert, as hard as it was to do, hid his surprise. Aaron stuffed his hands in his pocket, clearing his throat, fingers clenching, biting his lips as he prepared himself to discuss his past all over again. “I was thinking about Jackson…” He said quietly. Oh, Robert hadn’t guessed it was him. “He er…” Bringing one hand back out, he swiped it casually as he could, under his nose. “On Tuesday...”  
“Aaron if you don’t…” Robert tried.  
“It was five years since he...died…” Silence stung the air for a couple of seconds before Robert put an arm around Aaron’s shoulders.  
“I’m really sorry Aaron.” He murmured as Aaron continued to look at the grass crushing under their feet. He shrugged.  
“Why are you apologising? You ‘aven’t done anything. It’s not your fault.”  
“And it wasn’t yours either.” Robert reminded him, squeezing the shoulder his hand was draped over.  
“Yeah…yeah I know that.” Aaron could never forget the way Robert had tried to dig Jackson back up to hurt him. But right then, as Robert battled to comfort him, he became further convinced that he was a changed person.  
“I know how much he means to you, I’ve been told. I know how important he is to you.” Aaron appreciated that he said ‘is’ not ‘was. “And to be honest, he’s important to me too.” Aaron stopped walking so Robert was forced to as well. Aaron faced Robert, giving him a questioning look. “Well…” Robert shrugged. “Without him, maybe you wouldn’t even be here Aaron. He made you proud of who you are..” Aaron nodded, glancing down. “And I dunno Aaron but you make me feel proud of who I am. I mean…I’m not proud, not of everything. But you make me realise that, so what if I love guys as well as women. It’s not such a big deal anymore as I thought it was.” Aaron smiled, managing a small smile. It faded fast though. “I mean, obviously, if Jackson were still here, you know I’d still be with Chrissie and I’d have to stand back and be jealous.” Aaron scoffed, shaking his head. Robert smiled. “But, he’s given me you and I know how lucky I am.”

Five years ago, Jackson had swooped down and saved Aaron’s life. He’d picked him up from where he’d fallen out of the tree and taught him that life was never easy, but there was always a chance that someone would come along and teach you that to be free, you had to learn to love who your heart wanted to love. Jackson taught him to fly, taught him how to fear the wind but to strive on through it, taught him to appreciate how the skies were sometimes blue, other times a rose pink. He taught him that when you fell, it didn’t mean give up. One day Jackson had left him alone, flown higher than Aaron’s wings could’ve taken him, so he was left to fly on his own. But he had grown in the time he’d known Jackson. He was wiser and he was stronger. And now he’d met Robert he was no longer alone. Just like nature when spring comes around, love can grow and start all over again. 

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist, and gently pulled him in to him. Aaron buried his face in Robert’s chest. “It sounds cliché but…I have a feeling he’d be proud of ya you know?”  
“You think so do ya?” Aaron said.  
“Definitely.” Aaron stayed in Robert’s arms a couple more seconds before stepping out. “Honestly Aaron, he would.”  
“You’re such a soft lad I swear.” Aaron winked. Robert chuckled.  
“Better than being calculating.”  
“Mmm well you’ll always be that won’t ya? Let’s face it.” Both of them smiled, both of their faces etched with the crinkles that came as evidence that they were truly happy. “Come on, let’s go back yeah?”  
“Yeah alright. If you’re sure, we can always talk a bit longer if you want.” Aaron considered it…  
“Nah, I’m good now.” With a hand on the small of Aaron’s back, the two of them headed back across the field to the Cottage to join Liv. 

Wales had been an eventful holiday, but not one they’d ever regret. Their life as a family had only just begun…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Ps. The instructors name was actually a real one. Please give some feedback if you can, it's important for me to assess my writing.


End file.
